What
by BellaMuerte13
Summary: What's wrong with telling someone the truth? The answer...no matter how much you may like it, it may not be the best choice. Or it could be...Previously titled 'Tell the Truth.' JosefBeth. Series of conected oneshots. Now complete with a sequel pending.
1. Tell the Truth

**Tell the Truth**

**AN:** I understand that there isn't a huge fan base for the Josef/Beth pairing so I'm not expecting a lot of reviews although I do appreciate them. I borrowed the first sentence from an icon and ran with it from there. I hope you like it. There will be a sequel.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you recognize here. I don't own Moonlight and I didn't make the icon that inspired this drabble.

* * *

Sometimes when I say '_oh I'm fine_' I want someone to look me in the eye and say '_tell the truth_.' Although, today was not that time and that someone was not supposed to be Josef Konstantin. I've told several other people, people who I'd expect to say '_tell the truth_,' that I'm fine and none of them told me to tell the truth. Then, when I run into Josef Konstantin, the one person I would never expect to say '_tell the truth_,' he tells me to tell the truth. I don't know what to do. I know I should just tell him the truth, but then again, why should I. I mean, he hasn't cared before when I've lied, so why now. Why today when what I'm lying about concerns him. Couldn't he just leave me alone and go hang out with his other vampire buddies, it is supposed to be poker night.

He must be able to read minds because he then tells me that poker night was canceled and once again tells me to '_tell the truth_.' I don't know what to do, do I tell him the truth or do I insist that I'm fine and hope he doesn't push the issue. Of course I could always use the classic '_I've got to go_,' line. I think that's what I'll do, but before I can even finish he has grabbed onto my arm and told me to '_tell the truth_.' You know what fine, if he wants the truth he can have the truth.

"I love you."


	2. What's Wrong?

**What's Wrong?**

**AN:** I understand that there isn't a huge fan base for the Josef/Beth pairing so I'm not expecting a lot of reviews although I do appreciate them. This story was also inspired by icons. I hope you like it. There may be a sequel.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you recognize here. I don't own Moonlight and I didn't make the icons that inspired this drabble.

* * *

I stare at her. No, she didn't just say that. She couldn't have. '_I love you_.' She said it again. Why? Why does she have to love me? It's foolish, it'll never work, she deserves better. She asks me what was wrong. I want to tell her what's wrong, but I don't. I smile and tell her '_nothing_,' while I tell myself '_everything_.' I am beginning to regret telling her to '_tell the truth_.' I probably shouldn't have done that. I probably should have just given up, but it's too late now, and it doesn't look like she's going to be giving up either. She looks at me and says '_tell the truth_.' 

Tell the truth?! Tell the truth! Who does she think she is? Me? Fine if she wants the truth, I'll give her the truth. It'll break her still living heart, but she wants the truth. I tell her it'll never work. I tell her it's foolish, that she deserves better, that she shouldn't love me. And what does she do? She chuckles. She tells me that it may be foolish, but she doesn't see what's wrong about loving me. I tell her '_everything_.' She then asks the question that I was afraid she was going to ask. She asks me if I love her and she tells me to tell her the truth no matter what the answer. I should lie and tell her no, but I can't. I tell her the truth. I tell her that I love her too. She then asks me why it won't work and why she shouldn't love me. She asks what's wrong, again. I know she wants the truth, and that's one truth I don't mind telling. Ok, maybe I do. But it needs to be said.

"What's wrong is that I'll only end up hurting you like I hurt Sarah. That's what's wrong and that's why you shouldn't love me."


	3. Just Consider It

**Just Consider It**

**AN:** I understand that there isn't a huge fan base for the Josef/Beth pairing so I'm not expecting a lot of reviews although I do appreciate them. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you recognize here. I don't own Moonlight or any of the characters.

* * *

He loves me too. But he's afraid, he says it's dangerous. I understand where he's coming from. I do. I've seen Sarah, so I know what he means. That doesn't mean I have to like it though. I know he's just being rational, which is probably a good thing. Although I think that we could make it. Sure it would take some work, but what relationships don't. I really want to give this a chance. I tell him as much, and what does he do? He just raises an eyebrow and gives me what I would classify an amused look. I don't like that look. It makes me question whether or not he was serious when he said he loves me, but when I look at him again I know he does. I can just tell. Call it female intuition. What I don't understand, though, is why I shouldn't love him and why he won't consider it. 

I want to ask him to please give it a chance. To give us a chance, but I think he's going to say no. His look changes to a curious one. It's almost as if he's asking me why he, we, should give this a chance. I answer his unasked question with a '_because I love you._' It almost looks like he may be considering it. I hope he does. I mean that's all I can do for now. Hope. He gives me one last look before he turns and walks away.

"Please, just consider it," I call after him.

* * *

**AN:** I am working on the next chapter so don't fret, it will be here soon. 


	4. This is Crazy

**This is Crazy**

**AN:** I understand that there isn't a huge fan base for the Josef/Beth pairing so I'm not expecting a lot of reviews although I do appreciate them. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you recognize here. I don't own Moonlight or any of the characters.

* * *

'_Just consider it_.' Her parting sentence keeps repeating itself inside my head. I cannot believe that she has the audacity to tell me what to do. Well, actually I can but that's beside the point. Why would she ask me to consider it? It's dangerous. If I lose my self control I could end up biting her and hurting her. It's already difficult enough to keep from biting her because I want to turn her, but I can't. I can't risk her ending up like Sarah. Hell, she might not even want to be turned. I can't consider it. 

Why does she have to be so persistent? Why can't she just leave well enough alone like most people? '_It's because she's not most people._' Most people are afraid of vamps, but not her. No, she is enthralled by the fact that there are such things as vampires, and I don't know what to do about this, I really don't. I mean I want this, I do. But I have to wonder, does she even know the risks? Does she even care that this, whatever this is, could and probably will put her life in danger. I need to talk to her. This whole situation is, is…

"This is crazy."

* * *

**AN:** I know it's short and I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I'm worried that Josef's really out of character and I'm not sure how I like the finished product, so please review and let me know. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. 


	5. Turn Me

**Turn Me**

**AN:** Okay, I think that this is going to be the last chapter. I posted a oneshot that will probably be the sequel to this and it probably won't stay a oneshot for long. If anyone has any ideas for the sequel let me know in your review. I don't 100 like how this chapter turned out but it's what popped into my head, so let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own anything that you recognize. Maybe someday although it's not very likely.

* * *

He asked me to come over. He wants to talk to me, yet I had to come to him. That man, vampire, is so demanding sometimes. Then again that's probably reasonable considering that he's been alive for over four hundred years. I wonder what he wants to talk about. I hope he's decided to give us a try. I really do. I think we could work. Sure it would be difficult at times but it would be worth it, I know it would. I love him and I am willing to do anything to make this work, sitting here next to him though I'm nervous. _What if he says no?_

He starts talking. He says that it would never work a human and a vampire. I tell him I understand but that, that doesn't mean that I have to like it. As I tell him that I can tell that I'm close to tears and by the way that he's looking at me, he can too. He then says that it can work though, between two vampires. _Okay, now I'm confused_.

"Beth, the only way this can work, is for you to become a vampire, for you to be turned."

Is he serious? Does this mean that if I let him turn me, that he will give us a chance? I can't believe it. I'm, I'm ecstatic. I'm willing to be turned if it means that we get a chance at this relationship.

"Turn me."

* * *

**AN2:** I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the sequel, let me know. 


End file.
